FloppyFluffy's attempt
Before you start reading, could you please not edit anything on here without asking Floppyfluffy first. Please don't be a troll and delete everything, I've worked hard on this and it would take a while to write it all again. Here are my "attempts" at the pregnant challenge. Please bear in mind that all the names and things technically belong to KPopp on the first challenge, and it's just a bit of fun. UPDATE: This challenge is abandoned. A virus erased my hard drive so I wont be continuing with this. I may also delete this page in the future. My challenge Ok, so i wanted to make my own pregnant challenge. After two failed attempts at it, I had a brilliant idea - to create my own Kelly KPopp and try hard to make the same kids and grandkids that she had. I'm really not too bothered about using the same baby daddies and baby mommas for the children as KPopp did, only the same genders (duh) and names in order. Hookah Boots.jpg|Hookah Boots Anorexia and Sludge Hooker.jpg|Anorexia and Sludge Hooker. Childrens Barracks.jpg|My Children's Barracks. Anorexia.jpg|Anorexia. Kelly KPopp.jpg|Kelly KPopp. Also any time there are twins, just in case it goes wrong, I'm just going to get pregnant twice with the same man, and use fruit to make sure each one is the right gender. Then I just need to age them up so they are the same. How far along are you? So far I'm trying to get Kelly pregnant again after just having Pig Shanks. (I know I'm not very far along, it's still in it's early stages.) Accident has had his son Jarvis with a woman called Oriole Bird. He then married her as he will not be having more kids in the real challenge because he is already dead. Anorexia gave birth to Anal Circus shortly after Oriole had Jarvis. Currently Sludge Hooker is pregnant and im trying to find a girl for Hookah Boots to have his first kid. Once I've done that I will age up Pig Shanks and adopt Bitch Pudding. My REAL Challenge I didn't want to steal or anything so I did make another REAL pregnant challenge after i started this one. My sim is called Faye Miller, and has thirteen kids so far with seven different men. I am naming them all normal names. List of kids (twins and triplets grouped together) *Lisa-May and Henry (GB) *Kendall (B) *Jordan, Jarod and Jenni (GBG) *Lana and Lloyd (GB) *Violetta (G) *Anna-Mae and Cameron-Joe (GB) *Wesley and Tallulah (BG) (B) - Boy (G) - Girl Which expansion packs have you got? *World Adventures *Ambitions *Late Night *Generations *Pets *Supernatural *Seasons *University Life I just thought I'd tell you because I don't have them all but I will update as I buy more. Also I don't have any stuff packs, but I intend to buy some after buying the other expansions. Please leave a comment below if you like the idea, but remember it's only a challenge, a bit of fun. Floppyfluffy (talk) 17:51, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts